Broken: A Love Story
by Iscreambiebah
Summary: Girl Meets Boy


10/27/2012

| Katharine Paquette

broken

**Chapter one: Girl meets boy**

Dear Diary,

I met this boy today. He was new at school. He said he had been home schooled until now. He seemed sort of shy around me, I think. I mean it's not that I don't think I'm attractive (sort of). It's just, well, why would he like me? I'm very average. Black hair and hazel eyes are average, right?

His name is Justin. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He is gorgeous! To be honest, I was really shy around him too. I hope it didn't show!

Brb Homework!

Sincerely,

Dana

Journal,

Today was my first day of actual high school! It was really confusing! All these classes! Oh well.

I met this really hot girl named Dana, like Diana? Except its pronounced Day-Na… Oh well, Lol I really like her. I wonder what she thinks of me. I don't know, I guess I'll find out tomorrow!

Later,

Justin

The Next Day:

Dana walked into fifth period and the smile on her face was very, very visible. Justin watched her strut into the classroom. Dana sat right in front of him. Her strawberry scented perfume swirled about his nostrils.

"Hey, Justin," exclaimed Dana as she turned around to face him, "how was your day so far?"

Justin looked at her.

_Man she's so gorgeous! _

"Umm, it was…it was…" mumbled Justin, "umm good, good. It was good."

"That's great! Did you find all your classes?" Asked Dana. Again Justin just starred. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

"Oh, no, no! And yeah, yeah I made it! Ha-ha!" _Gosh I'm such an idiot!_ Thought Justin.

"Oh, umm okay." Slowly Dana turned around regretting even talking to him. But suddenly Justin Said: "Wait! I'm not usually like this! I'm sorry, but I think you're just so gorgeous! Please give me another chance! Let me take you out, anywhere you wanna go, promise."

Dana was surprised at the sudden proposal. She looked around. Everyone in class was staring, even Mr. Delmouti. Dana didn't know what to do. She barely knew the boy. But if she said no, it'd hurt his feelings.

"Umm, s-sure." Stuttered Dana.

Justin smiled.

That night:

Dear Diary,

Justin just asked me out! In front of the whole class! He called me gorgeous too! OMG! After class he gave me his number! Holy sh*t! Okay, okay. I need to calm down, it's not like I won the lottery or anything. Breathe, Dana, breathe. It's just I've never, like ever been asked out before.

Alright, I'm going to text to find out when the date will be.

Sincerely,

Dana

To: Justin

Sent From: 134-456-3673(Dana)

Hey, I was wondering when the date is.

To: Dana

Sent From: 134-378-3787(Justin)

Tomorrow night, pick you up at seven?

To: Justin

Sent From: 134-456-3673(Dana)

Alright! It's a date. See you then!

Journal,

Yes! It's officially on! Me and Dana! Out on date! I still can't believe she said yes! Tomorrow at seven is the time! Can't wait!

Anyway, if I can I'm gonna do my homework!

Later,

Justin

Tomorrow at Seven:

Dana spent 15 minutes getting reading for her date with Justin. She wore a short, Long-sleeved, black dress with matching black high heels. Her eyeliner was a little smudged and she put on a little too much lip gloss, but when Justin saw her he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the entire world!

"You look beautiful, Dana," Justin Exclaimed.

"Thank you, I didn't have that much time to get ready though. I had to put my baby brother to sleep and walk the dogs and such. So I don't look as good as I would like to, sorry."

"Shush, You Look Beautiful," Justin smiled at her. Dana smiled back and blushed. "Come on, let's go out to my car and get this date started."

Justin and Dana walked out to his car. Dana gasped. It was a cherry red Ferrari. Dana had only dreamed about seeing one these.

"Do you like it? My Dad got it for me for my 16th birthday." Said Justin. Dana just looked astonished. Justin chuckled. "You look like you've just seen the lord of all vehicles."

At that Dana laughed. "It's just a very nice car. I like it!"

"Good, I'm glad. Wanna go for a drive?" Smiled Justin.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" said Dana. "Where we going?"

Justin closed the door to the extravagant cherry red vehicle. "Where ever you want."

Dana thought for a moment. "I suppose we could go to Forever Hill."

Forever was a place couples go to talk and relax and look at the city lights. Dana was told that it was the romantic place in town. What she wasn't told was that it was a place where boys and girls go to make out and make love to each other.

Justin drove slowly and tried to make as much conversation as possible.

"So how come you have so much to do?" Asked Justin curiously. He wanted to find out as much as possible about her.

"My parents are usually gone, and I'm left to take care of things. But I'm used to it so it doesn't faze me at all." Mumbled Dana.

"Oh, okay. So how's school going?" Asked Justin. Hoping to get a better (and a more cheerful) answer out of her.

"Um, it's okay. I have good grades and everything. And how's school for you, newbie?"

"Ha-ha, I'm adjusting to it."Laughed Justin hoping to get the awkwardness out of the air.

"Good." Smiled Dana.

Slowly Justin turned into Forever Hill. It was completely empty except for one lone car. The view was beautiful. You could see the whole city.

"Look! It's your house!" Justin pointed toward a small dirty white spot with all of the lights off.

"Oh, yeah. I see it. Where's your house?" asked Dana.

Justin to huge clean looking white house with a couple of yellow lights on. Dana could see a few big cars parked by it. They were nice. Very nice.

"It's really nice." _Man! This boy is rich! _She thought.

"Thanks. I like yours too. Its comfortable looking." Justin smiled and looked into her eyes. Something was bothering her. He knew it. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. "What's wrong?"

"Umm, nothing. Well, it's just…" Dana was surprised. People usually didn't care if she was bothered or not.

"It's just what? Tell me." Justin looked at her. She looked at her feet and blushed. Justin gently took her face in his hand. Dana saw concern in his eyes.

"It's just… It's like you're from a whole other world. You're so… so…different. I mean from people like me." Dana mumbled.

"What do mean? Different? I'm just like you. Just because I drive a fancy car and live in a big house doesn't mean I'm different. I'm human. And so are you. We're one in the same. Understand?" Justin leaned slowly down and kissed her. Suddenly she felt warm and at peace. The whole world disappeared all around. Nothing mattered but that moment. She didn't want it to end! But like all things that were good in her life, it ended. Justin pulled away. He looked at his watch. "Its 8:54 p.m."

_How can time move so fast?_

"Damn it," Breathed Dana. "It's late. I'm supposed to be home by 9:00 p.m." She looked disappointedly back at him.

"It's alright, honey. I'll get you home in time." He winked.

The Next Day:

To: Justin

Sent From: 134-456-3673(Dana)

Hey, my parents aren't home. Wanna come over?

To: Dana

Sent From: 134-378-3787(Justin)

Sure! I'll be over in a sec! (:

Justin arrived over just in time. Dana had just dropped her baby brother off at his best friend's birthday party.

"Hey, beautiful!" Justin shouted as he pulled up in the drive way. He looked amazing. His brown hair and eyes shined in the light. His smile, as always, was big and gleaming. He jumped out of the car and looked at his girlfriend. Her hair was tousled and she wasn't wearing any make up. But still, he thought she looked as pretty as she would wearing two pounds of makeup and all the latest fashions at a show.

She smiled at him. He smiled back and said: "Whenever you smile, I smile." Dana blushed and he leaned down to kiss her. She kissed back passionately for a few moments and looked to her side and saw a creepy neighbor staring at her.

She pulled away and hurried him inside.

"What's wrong?" Breathed Justin as he entered her home.

"Nothing, it's just… that man… my neighbor, he was staring at me." Dana looked embarrassedly at him.

"Oh, Dana. It's alright. No need to be embarrassed babe." Justin winked.

Dana laughed.

_Gosh. He does look good today. And his eyes…_

Dana starred at him for awkwardly for minutes on end. "What is it?" Justin asked.

"Oh, umm. Nothing. Let's go to my room. So we can sit and talk." Dana smiled and led him to her room.

Justin looked around her room. It smelled exactly like her. Strawberries. Justin inhaled without making to obvious. He failed. Dana looked at him funny and laughed.

"What are you doing?" She giggled.

"It smells good in here."He blushed.

"Hehe, okay. Well this it. Come sit on my bed and we can talk." She gestured over to an average queen sized bed. The thick bed spread made the queen look bigger than she was.

Justin sat slowly on Dana's bed. He noticed a small squeak in her bed. A little ball of fuzz slips out of covers and onto the floor.

"Chester! There you are!" Dana said as she reached down for the small fuzz ball. "This is Chester. He's my baby genii pig. I got him for my birthday a few months ago." Dana put Chester on Justin's lap.

"Awe, he's so cute!" Justin picked up Chester from his lap and kissed his little head. Justin looked at Dana through his thick eyelashes. "But not cuter than you."

Dana blushed and leaned over to kiss him. Justin kissed her back gently. The kiss became heated and the two laid themselves out on the bed and quickly clothes were thrown onto the floor.

Justin grasped Dana's breast eagerly and began sucking on her neck. Dana moaned and squeezed Justin's butt.

Justin slipped off Dana's panties'. She was wet; Justin hid a chuckle as he slipped off his own underwear.

"Can I?" Justin winked.

"Please!"Dana moaned. Justin entered her carefully. It had been her first time and he didn't want to hurt her. But soon the need became unbearable. He moved faster and faster in and out of her. Dana's moaning became increasingly louder and more frequent.

"Do you like that?" He asked, breathless.

"Yes. Oh god. Yes."Dana Breathed.

The next day:

Journal,

Last night was amazing. I really like the girl. But I think I saw some weird scars on her thighs. Oh well, I'm sure she has a good explication for it.

Brb, I'm going to text my LOVER now (;

Later,

Justin

Dear diary,

Last night was incredible! It hurt a little… But it's all good. I know he didn't mean to hurt me. But I can't believe it! I finally lost my virginity!

Omg I got to go he's texting me!

Love,

Dana

To: Dana

Sent From: 134-378-3787(Justin)

Hey babe (: wanna hang out?

To: Justin

Sent From: 134-456-3673(Dana)

Sure! (: when?

To: Dana

Sent From: 134-378-3787(Justin)

How about now? (;

To: Justin

Sent From: 134-456-3673(Dana)

Sure (:

A few long moments later Justin drove into Dana's driveway.

Dana waited by the anxiously waited for him to knock. She knew it was weird to do so, but she so excited to see him. She rubbed her hands together as Justin was about to ring the doorbell. Justin was also looking forward to seeing Dana's radiant skin and beautiful smile. He knocked gently at the door, somehow knowing that no matter how lightly he tapped on her door she would hear him. Dana opened the door almost immediately. She waited a moment to make it seem as though she wasn't attentively waiting for him to arrive.

"Hey honey," Dana blushed, "how was the drive?" She looked over his sexy body. He was wearing baggy white jeans a plain white Tank top and Vans.

_His clothes are too cute! _As thought this she this she looked down at her clothes pathetically wrapped around her slim body. But still Justin gazed at her as though she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"It was good, there was like, no traffic." He smiled.

"Good." She said.

"May I come in?" He asked as he inched closer to the door.

"Oh, of course!"She said realizing how chilly it was outside.

Justin entered her house and rubbed his hands together. "I should have worn a jacket. Ha-ha."

"I'm sorry. I should have let you in right away." She blushed.

Justin stared at her red face and smiled. "It's okay."Dana invited onto the couch and offered to make a bag of buttered popcorn. "Sure! Thank you, baby." Dana rushed off to make him a bag of popcorn. When she got into the kitchen she searched the cabinets for the bag. Once she found one (in the very back of the cabinet), she put the flat little bag in the microwave. As it popped she poured two glasses of diet coke.

A few moments later when everything was ready she entered her living room with the two glasses and the bowl of buttered popcorn. Dana saw that Justin was focusing on the television, but as soon as he noticed her, he couldn't look away from her. She was flattered that he would pay that much attention to her.

She handed Justin a glass and the bowl of popcorn.

"Don't you want any?" He asked when received the bowl.

"I'm not very hungry, I just ate."She lied.

"Oh, alright." He smiled.

For a while they both stared at the TV screen. The silence wasn't awkward. It was welcome. The two enjoyed it. They had not been able to enjoy each other's silence and the empty sounds of the television as it changes from advertisements to the actual show. After about an hour or so Dana heard a car door slam and she panicked.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Mother's home. _She thought. Fear consumed her that moment. Why was her mother home so soon? She was supposed to be at work!

Dana rushed Justin out the door, but it was too late.


End file.
